Cinnamon Cigarettes
by XxLittleToasterxX
Summary: To think, my entire life fell apart all because of a pack of cinnamon cigarettes...I love that stupid box..." "So you love that pack of cigarettes more than me?" "...maybe..." Several pairings


**Alyx: I don't own the one called Naruto. He belongs to Kishimoto-sama**

**Hiro: ...weirdo**

**Alyx: You be quiet!**

**Hiro:...Here is Cinnamon Cigarettes! The story where the title has nothing to do with the story...maybe, and the chapter titles have nothing to do with the chapter...well, except for some...okay, maybe all of them.**

* * *

**Welcome To My Life**

**Hinata's POV**

Waking up at 7 o' clock, getting dressed, eating breakfast, drive to work, work, go home, eat dinner, read romance novels -cough- berate myself for not having a boyfriend -cough- watch a little t.v., and sleep.

That is...what I do day-to-day in my sad, pathetic little life.

Anyways I'm Hyuuga Hinata, the 'innocent virgin' (also known as the 'crazy girl who talks to herself') as dubbed by my (ever so few) friends. In my childhood I was a shy, self-esteemless, stuttering child. I stuttered so much that most people didn't understand what the hell I was saying, hell! _I didn't even know _what the hell I was saying half the time. Had it not been for the wonderful people I call my friends I would...well, let's not go into that, okay? (Don't worry! I'll get to talking about myself about how I am now in a bit.)

I have freakish blue/purple/black freak hair...I think indigo would best describe the color. My eyes are freakish too. They're pale lavender or maybe lilac...or plum...or a really, really, _really _light purple but, ah, I digress. (If you ask me lilac sounds prettier-ish than the other colors.) And! they have no pupils! What the flippin' hell is up with my hair and eyes?! WHY GOD?! WHY?!...also, I was once the heiress to this big ass, superultramega rich corperation but...I denounced the title. The result? My dad kicked me out of the mansion. Hell yeah! I lived in a mansion!!

...-cough-...anyways...

It took me awhile but I finally found a job after I was kicked out. I currently work at a simple cafe. I have the almighty and serious job of...operating the cash register and taking orders. I mean sure, I _could've_ accepted the really high-paying job my cousin offered me but my new freedom and independence (not to mention my stubborness to make it in this horrible world) prevented me from accepting...look where it landed me. Luckily, I have one of my ever lovely friends working with me...Ino-chan.

I know what you're thinking! I'm pretty sure you don't want me to get into this long explination about Ino but I will anyway! So HA!!

Yamanaka Ino. Out of all my friends, Ino's the one I have to thank the most for helping me come out of my sheltered shell. She showed me how the world truly operated. I cried for hours in my dark corner. Anyway, Ino is a cheerful, lovely, and charmingblonde. She has clear blue eyes and is 20 years old. Ino's a real need-to-know girl and knows everything about anything. (Especially in fashion whereas I'm fashion retarded) Who knows what I would do without her. Personally, I think I wouldn't last a minute in the world. I trust her with everything.

Ino's relationship status: Single!! (like me!!) There, it wasn't that long was it? Right?...please tell me I'm right. I don't want to bore you...DON'T LEAVE ME!!

...

...

...

Er...moving on. Let's back to talking about my work shall we?

The only bad thing about work is my killer- uh! I mean boss, Tsunade. Don't get me wrong, she's nice and all but...her _temper_. -shudder- Not to mention her breasts. You could suffocate in the damn things. She also has a _**BIG**_ gambling problem...not to mention her drinking problem. Every other week she asks me for money-

"HINATA!! GET BACK TO WORK DAMMIT!"...there goes her temper n-

"HINATA! QUIT TALKING TO YOURSELF AND GET BACK TO WORK!!"

"...huh?" _"Dammit!! I'm doing it again!!"_

Heheheheh...mmmmm T.T I bet your wondering what the hell I mean by think-saying 'Dammit!! I'm doing it again!!' huh? Well...I have the tendency to talk to myself...or to my imaginary friend Ruru...or you...yes you. The one reading this fic-

* * *

Author Interruption!!!

KakeruTenshi a.k.a Alyx: QUIT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL HINATA! OR YOU MIGHT JUST FIND YOURSELF SINGLE AND END UP ALONE WITH ONLY A SHIT LOAD OF CATS TO KEEP YOU COMPANY!!!

Hinata: NO!! I'll stop! I promise!!

...Interruption has ended...

* * *

-sigh- Stupid author- uh! Don't read that sentence... I said not to read it dammit!...STOP READING IT!!!

Erm...Maybe I should explain myself about now huh?

If you would please remember how I describe myself when I was younger. If you need a reference, I described younger-self at the top of my little rant...yup, right above where I began to talk about my freakish eyes and hair. No- Yeah! Right there! -gives a thumbs-up to the poor sap reading this-

Currently, I'm 20 years old. I'm still shy but only to people I don't know. I'm actually crazy as hell around my friends who are currently TenTen (who is 21 and single for all you single guys out there reading my mind!! (1))...something. Geez, I always forget her last name. Uhm...ah! I can't forget the eccentric yet lovable Kuragari Hiro who is youngest of my group of friends at 16 years of age...yeah, I resort to teenagers to be my friend...I'm a lonely person okay!

...there I go again, getting off topic-

"HINATA! IF YOU DON'T GET BACK TO WORK RIGHT NOW I MIGHT AS WELL NOT GIVE YOU YOUR DAMN PAYCHECK AND FIRE YOUR LAZY ASS!!"

...don't worry about me. She was going to take my hard earned money anyway...I'll just go begging or sell myself on the stree-

"HI-NA-TA..." OH SHIT!! Listen! I'll tell you more later. Currently my life is in danger-

"DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME HYUUGA HINATA!!"

"HINA-CHAN!! LOOK OUT-" Oh Ino, if only you would've that a few milliseconds earlier...

-BANG-

-CRASH-

-BOOM- oh wait...there was no boom. Just a bang and a crash.

"Ugh...holy crap..." I slowly open my eyes...just to see someone under me...

"Holy crap! I'm so...so...rry?... Uchiha-san?"

"Hn..."

"Oh! Thee knows Master Uchiha, Lady Hinata?"

"...Hiro-chan?"

WTF?! I'm getting the feeling that this little accident is gonna lead to something big. I can feel it in my knee...wait, knee?

"HOLY CRAP I'M BLEEDING!!" OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP! I'M BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDING! MY PRECIOUS BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! MY PREEEEEEEEEEEEEECOUS!

* * *

**Alyx: -clears throat- ...AND THUS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF CINNAMON CIGARETTES HAS ENDED!! -announcer-like voice-**

**Alyx: WILL HINATA BE KILLED AND/OR FIRED BY TSUNADE? OR BE KILLED BY SASUKE? WILL INO OR TENTEN FINALLY MAKE AN APPEARENCE OTHER THAN IN HINATA'S LONGWINDED EXPLAINATIONS?**

**Hinata: HEY!!**

**Alex: Shut up- oh uh, WILL HINATA EVER GET A BAND-AID FOR HER BLEEDING KNEE? WILL SHE EVER LOOSE HER VIRGINITY? AND WILL SHE EVER STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...which happens to be in Ino-chan's POV!!!**

**Hinata: ...I'm gonna end up alone aren't I?**

**Alyx: That's not even the worst of it...**


End file.
